Always You
by Miyu kouzuki
Summary: Finally! Chapter 9 is Back! Miyu was completely confused as to what she was gonna reply to Mizuki and what did she reply...one way to find out...Read and review :
1. First Day at Glen Bard

**Story Name: **ALWAYS YOU

**Author: **Miyu Kouzuki

**P.S: **Hey friends! This is my second fan fiction. I thank each and everyone for supporting me and I really thank **Kanata Saionji****, ****ahvs****, ****Akira Kijoyu****, ****jd, CrushedLove, suup, ****PrInCesS2902****, ****j0nsbdaniansRock1****,****Chocoangel**and**youare-who-youare**for your reviews and great support. Thank you so much

"**No one has ever loved anyone the way everyone wants to be loved so feel the love"**

"**ALWAYS YOU"**

_**By**_

_**Miyu Kouzuki**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"**First Day at Glen Bard"**

It was a bright day for California, USA as the sun has given its rays, waking up the people of that place. A certain blonde still in her bed was trying very hard to dodge the rays which were trying to wake her up. Finally, she gave up and opened her emerald eyes very slowly and as soon as she opened her eyes she was starring at the clock which was in front of her, asking her to remember this big day. She was too tried to even think so she decided to shut her eyes and sleep peacefully but…..

"Honey, Wake up!" said a gentle voice from downstairs.

"Hmm…" was the blonde's reply, turning the other side to sleep again. Her room was upstairs so her mom couldn't hear or see her as well right now.

"**Miyu, Wake up!** Do you want me to come upstairs? You don't wanna be late for your first day at high school right? So GET UP" said the voice again but this time it wasn't gentle it was more like, demanding.

After hearing her mom's call, she woke up and just sat on her bed looking really messy and lousy to get up and change. But few seconds she stood up to get ready for school or else her mom will kill her for sure.

_Well, that's our Miyu Kouzuki; aged 17, has long and silky-smooth blonde hair which reaches up to her hips and has stunning emerald eyes. It's her first day at High school here at California as they moved only last week. She's a transfer student in Glen Bard High School and she's in 3__rd __year as well. Miyu doesn't have much friends and she loves music. She has a guitar and the most important thing is that she hates to be girly. Her room's not fancy, the walls were in sky blue, she had a laptop and of course she had a soft single bed._

Within few mins she got changed and looked herself in the mirror before leaving to the school. She was wearing red sweater with black pants, her hair was just let out free and after that she checked her bag and put her cell phone inside it.

As Miyu came downstairs, she saw her mom preparing breakfast for them and she could just smile looking at her.

"Hey mom, Good morning!" said Miyu, giving a small kiss on her mom's cheek.

"Morning Miyu, I guess you are ready but before that lets have breakfast" said her mom, smiling at her.

So Miyu and her mom sat at the small table to have their breakfast. They had bread and jam for breakfast and Miyu was in such a hurry cause she dint wanna miss her bus.

"Miyu"

"What is it, mom?" said Miyu looking at her, having the bread in her hand.

"Hmm…"started her mom and continued "You no…..if you want I could get you a car. One of my colleague said that he could help us and he also said he has a friend who has a shop nearby as well so what do you say, Miyu?" asked her mom with a smile on her face.

Miyu sighed and started "Mom, how many times should I say that I don't need a car right now? I'll go by bus…." but before she could finish her sentence, her mom interrupted.

"I know honey but it's your 3rd year at high school and it'll be easy for you go and moreover other kids will be having car as well so I thought…" said her mom gently trying to convince Miyu.

"I'm fine, mom. I'll go by bus and I don't have a problem with that. I don't want a car right now so please don't talk to me about this again. If I'm in need I'll surely inform you mom." Said Miyu very sternly but way deep down she would love to get a car of her own. She didn't say anything to her mom cause they weren't that rich and she knew that her mom was trying to make her happy and she's working really hard as well so she dint wanna put in more pressure on her.

Miyu sighed as she stood up, took her bag and gave her mom a small smile and said "sorry mom, I'll see you at night. Have a nice day at work" and opened the front door and she was almost near the gate…..

"Miyu! All the best" shouted her mom whilst standing in the front door.

Miyu just turned towards her mom but still walking, smiled at her and said "Thanks mom. See ya" and waved goodbye.

Within few minutes she arrived at the stop and got into the bus. As she came in, she saw only very few students and guessed that they were 1st years as well so she took the first seat and wondered how her day gonna be.

* * *

"**GLEN BARD HIGH SCHOOL"**

After around 15mins the bus finally reached the school and she was kinda getting nervous as it was her first day.

She stepped out of the bus and took a deep breath, said to herself "well Miyu, Good luck" and looked around the campus. It was really big and there were so many students roaming here and there which made her nervous and she wondered how she even got into this school but without giving much thought to that, she just went to the office.

As she entered the office, she saw a woman, in her late thirties wearing spectacles with a small smile on her face, looking at her and asked "How may I help you, miss…"

"Miyu Kouzuki" Miyu said to her.

"Ah! Kouzuki, wait a minute" she said and turned to the locker and started to search something.

"Here" said the women and gave Miyu a book, a paper with something written on it and a key and continued saying "well that's our school guide for the students, you have your schedule in that paper and that's the key for your locker room and don't worry your books are already in the locker so get your books and hmmm….well if you need anything you can find me here"

"Hmm… thank you" said Miyu looking really confused and turned to search for her locker.

After few minutes of her search, she finally found her locker and opened her locker to get her books.

She sighed as she took her first class subject books and said "this school is really big and I hope I don't get lost anywhere."

"Sure you won't" said a girl beside Miyu who had just closed her locker and looked at Miyu with a smile on her face.

Miyu turned her head and saw a girl smiling at her, almost in the same height of her with short black hair which were not even up to her shoulders and had navy blue eyes.

"Hey! I'm Nanami Tenshi" she said and extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Miyu Kouzuki" Miyu said and shook hands with her.

"Oh so you are the new transfer student ah?" asked Nanami.

"Ya…. I guess so" said Miyu with a small smile and closed her locker.

"We are gonna have the same class now so wanna come with me?" asked Nanami waiting for a reply from Miyu.

"That would be really nice, Tenshi" said Miyu looking really happy.

"You can call me Nanami" said Nanami smiling.

"Hmm…then you have to call me Miyu as well" said Miyu and looked at Nanami for a reply.

"Sure, let's go Miyu" said Nanami and they both went to their classes.

Miyu really liked Nanami as she was very friendly and simple as well. Suddenly she felt so happy and she had a feeling that she's gonna make very good friends here.

As they entered the class, Miyu saw Nanami waving to her friends and Miyu didn't know what to do so she just smiled at them.

"Hey guys! This is Miyu Kouzuki and she's the transfer student." Nanami introduced Miyu to her two friends.

"Hi Miyu! I'm Christine Hanakamachi and he's Peter Watts" said the Christine girl who had a long silky pink hair and sapphire eyes.

"But you can call us Chris and Pete, Miyu" said Peter smiling who had blonde hair and auburn eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys" said Miyu with a big smile on her face.

Once the bell rang they took their respective places and fortunately Nanami's seat was just in front of Miyu's. Miyu was just happy that she made good friends today and she didn't care about the girls who were giving her weird looks when she entered the class. Miyu can't wait to tell her mom about them.

Her classes went on and on, few were already asleep, few were texting and the other few were doing something stupid. It was their math class and Miyu had a hard time trying to understand it. It doesn't mean that she's a weak student; she gets well with all other subjects **except **math. It's her biggest nightmares.

Finally, they had their lunch break and Miyu was too exhausted to even get up so she laid her head on the desk and said "oh man, I'm never gonna understand math in my entire life."

"It's not that bad Miyu, we'll do math together this weekend if it's okay with me and I'm sure Chris and Pete would love that." said Nanami with a big smile trying to cheer up to Miyu.

"Really….? Thanks a lot Nanami" said Miyu with a happy look on her face.

Nanami smiled and said "shall we head to cafeteria? I'm sure you don't wanna starve the whole day."

"Ya of course….. What about Chris and Pete? Aren't we gonna wait for them?" asked Miyu before getting up from her seat.

"We'll meet them at the cafeteria" said Nanami as they head towards the cafeteria.

As they were walking, Miyu and Nanami were interacting about one another and giggling now and then. They both talked a lot and they almost reached the cafeteria. They took a left and before they could move any further, Miyu bumped into someone and she feel down on her back. She felt a little pain when she fell down and she was about to say sorry to the person who she bumped into but before she could say….

"Watch were you going, Blondie" said the guy and started to move further.

"What did you just say mister" shouted Miyu once she heard him call her Blondie (_she hates it when someone calls her that_)

He turned as his friend turned as well and saw Miyu who was looking really angry but he didn't care a bit. He was in the same age as Miyu, has brunet hair and auburn eyes and was way taller than Miyu and was very, very handsome. His friend was just like him except that he had blonde hair and emerald eyes like Miyu.

The brunet just raised his eyes and asked "What do you want, Blondie"

"Gr… don't call me Blondie, idiot." said Miyu forgetting that they were in the middle of the corridor.

"Huh?" the brunet said with a surprised look on his face. Everyone's attention in the corridor turned towards at them and they gasped at this very moment.

"Ya…how dare you call me a Blondie?" shouted Miyu, not knowing that they were the centre of the attention right now.

"I dare very much and…" started the brunet looking really pissed off but before he could say anything further, his friend dragged him out of the place as he noticed the big crowd.

On the other side "Miyu, let's go" said Nanami, trying to drag her of out the place.

"Did you see how rude he was?" said Miyu to Nanami walking towards the cafeteria and cont saying "who does he think he is, a smarty pant?" still blabbering about the brunet.

"He is, Miyu" finally Nanami said.

"What?" Miyu said looking really shocked.

"_That's __**Kanata Saionji, **__the brunet one. He's the most popular guy in this school though he's in the same grade as ours, he's the soccer team captain, and he's very rich and too good looking. He has a very bad attitude and very, very short tempered as well. Besides, every girl in our school has a huge crush on him and they even started a fan club including the seniors. Can you actually believe that?" Nanami said as she started to narrate the whole story to Miyu who was really surprised and then she continued "He's very close to the Nozomu __Hikarigaoka__, the blonde one. They always hang around together and even he's very popular just like Kanata but Nozomu doesn't have an attitude problem like Kanata. On the whole you messed up with the wrong person, Miyu._" Nanami narrated the whole story to Miyu with a big smile on her face.

They finally reached the cafeteria and they spotted Pete and Chris almost at the corner and so Miyu and Nanami approached their place.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" started Nanami cheerfully as they both look their seat next to Chris and Pete.

"What?" Chris was the first to ask her.

"Well…. Miyu just bumped into Kanata a few mins back and the big highlight is that she got into a fight with him and even called him a jerk" Nanami replied as she looked at Miyu who was really bored as she didn't care about the whole thing.

"What? Yo…you got into a fight with ka…Kanata?" asked Chris to make sure that she heard it right.

"Ya….so what's the big deal. Nanami told me that he's **very **popular and stuffs but I DON'T CARE" said Miyu stressing the last few words.

"Not a big deal ah? Well you won't say that when you meet them." whispered Pete to Miyu.

"Meet who?" was Miyu's obvious question.

"They are…." started Pete.

"_**You are Kouzuki, right?" **_

Miyu turned her face as soon as she heard her name from behind and so did Nanami, Chris and Pete.

"Oh no…….." Nanami whispered as she let out a huge sigh.

**End of the Chapter**

I'm done with the chapter……how was it guys??? Plz do give me a review….. I'm trying to improve a lot so I'll try as much as possible to give the best


	2. The Haunting Past

**Here goes the second chap……have fun……**

**Recap**

"Meet who?" was Miyu's obvious question.

"They are…." started Pete.

"_**You are Kouzuki, right?" **_

Miyu turned her face as soon as she heard her name from behind and so did Nanami, Chris and Pete.

"Oh no…….." Nanami whispered as she let out a huge sigh.

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

"**The Haunting Past"**

All the four stood up to meet five girls who were standing in front of them right now. The one in the middle of the group had blonde hair which reached up to her shoulders and had sapphire eye color. Her attire was full in pink and she was really pretty so you could tell that she's one of the hottest girls in the school.

"So, you are Miyu Kouzuki" said the girl who stood in the middle of the group as she was giving Miyu deadly glares.

"Hmmm….Ya that's me" said Miyu warmly with a small smile on her face and continued "May I know who you are?"

"She's Ashley Cooper and for **your** information she's the head cheerleader, she's the president of "KANATA SAIONJI FAN CLUB" and the important thing is she's the hottest girl in this school" said a girl who was right beside Ashley.

"Oh…nice to meet you, cooper" said Miyu as she didn't know what else to say and she already guessed that Ashley didn't like her by the way she was looking at her right now.

"Look here, Kouzuki I'm here to give you a warning as you're new here. Stay away from my Saionji and don't you ever insult him by calling an idiot, got that?" Ashley warned and she gave a disgusting look at Miyu.

"Ya she'll" said Chris as Nanami got hold of Miyu so that she wouldn't get into any fight.

"Come on girls, let's go" said Ashley and the other four just followed her like a puppy.

"Next time when I see her I'll surely kill her" shouted Miyu as she was very mad right now.

"Calm down, Miyu. They are always like that and they claim Kanata as their property. But Kanata doesn't even care about them." Nanami whispered as she gave Miyu a smile.

"This is my first day and I already land myself in trouble. That's really great" said Miyu giving a huge sigh.

"Don't worry, Miyu. We're here to support you" said Chris giving Miyu her beautiful smile and they all took their seats to have their lunch.

"Besides, Ashley was so hot today" said Pete as he was amazed by her looks.

"What?" said the girls together.

"Come on girls, don't worry you guys look really good but she was soooooo hot and she's making my heart go nuts. Do you get it girls?" asked Pete all excited having a stupid look on his face.

"Of course we get it, Pete. You're absolutely going nuts." said Nanami as she rolled her eyes not to mind his talks.

"Hey that's not fair" said Pete giving them a sad look on his face.

"Pete has a huge time crush on Ashley and the important thing is she hates him" said Nanami as she turned to explain it to Miyu.

"Ah…. I see" replied Miyu.

* * *

After their lunch they headed to their chemistry laboratory as it was their next class. Very soon they reached their classes and look their seat to wait for the teacher to come. Right after the school bell, students started to enter the class one by one.

"So, who's gonna be our lab teacher?" asked Miyu.

"It's gonna be Mr. Richard Stevens. He's a great teacher and he's good to students as well and not to mention he really smart." replied Chris.

"Good morning, students" said the teacher entering the class with a huge smile on his face. He was in his early thirties and has Black hair with brown eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Stevens" replied every students (Mostly girls wished him).

"Let me first introduce myself. I'm Richard Stevens and I'll be handling Chemistry for you and well nice to meet you" said the teacher with a charming smile on his face and continued saying "ok then, can you guys come here one by one and take a number from this box to select your lab partner?. Numbers are written on the table so you can get to the seat when you pick a number. Did I make myself clear?"

There was a huge commotion at the beginning but soon students started to get to their places.

"Number 5…hmmm…here it is" said Miyu as she took her place and turned around to see her friends.

She spotted Pete at the table number 10 and giggled as his partner was Ashley Cooper. "I bet he's flying right now" whispered Miyu to herself and she saw Nanami and Nozomu together as they gave each other a small smile and finally Chris was paired with one of Saionji's fan club girls. Miyu sensed someone taking seats beside her so she guessed it must be her lab partner so she turned to greet her partner.

"Hi! I'm Miyu….. You?" said Miyu looking all shocked as her lab partner was none other than Kanata Saionji.

"Oh blondie" said Kanata with a smirk on his face.

"Oh….great" whispered Miyu as she turned her face so that she wouldn't get into any fight with him again.

"So students….." started their teacher as he gave them an assignment to do right now. All the students started to do their assignment together with their partners except number 5. Miyu was the only one doing and as for Kanata, he just closed his eyes to get some sleep and didn't care about the assignment at all.

Miyu got really pissed off as she was the only one doing so she asked "Saionji, aren't you gonna do the assignment with me?"

Kanata opened his eyes as he heard his name and said with a smirk "No. Well….if you ask me nicely I may reconsider to help you out with the assignment."

"Help me? Oh thank you for your concern but I DON"T need your help Saionji" replied Miyu very slowly as she was about to lose her temper.

Kanata looked her from the corner of his eyes and smirked and asked her "You don't really like me, do you?"

"To be honest Saionji I don't like you. In fact I totally HATE YOU" replied Miyu frankly trying not to burst out in front of everyone and get embarrassed so she just turned to finish her assignment soon.

For some old reason Kanata really felt amused about her. It was his first time to hear those words from a girl and he felt some weird feelings in his heart. He kinda liked to see her getting all irritated at him as it was his first time to see a girl act this way in front of him.

"Hmmm…. Hikarigaoka?" called Nanami.

"What is it?" asked Nozomu as soon as he heard her call him.

"Sorry about what happened at the corridor today. Miyu's new here and she was kinda nervous today so…." said Nanami as she apologized on behalf of Miyu.

"Oh that's not a problem. Well…. I apologize on behalf of Kanata as well. He gets carried away very easily" said Nozomu giving her a genuine smile which made Nanami's heart skip a beat just for a second.

On the other side Pete was having a hard time trying to get a conversation with Ashley as he didn't wanna miss his chance.

"So what should I do with this?" asked Pete having a test tube in his hand and edged closer to her.

"Don't get close to me, stupid" shouted Ashley as she moved a little away from him and took the test tube which was in his hand just a minute ago.

After few minutes their class got over and Miyu was the first to get out of that place as she couldn't tolerate his gaze on her all the time with a smirk on his face now and then.

They had few more classes which were quite boring and after few more hours finally school got over for that day as students started to leave the campus one by one. Miyu waved goodbye to her friends and headed towards the bus which was supposed to take her home but before she could take a step on the stairs…..

"Miyu!" shouted Nanami as she was seated in her silver Porsche 911 and waved Miyu through her window and asking her to come. The car was Nanami's dad's gift for her 17th birthday.

Miyu approached her with a smile on her face asked "What is it, Nanami? Did you forget anything?"

"No. Miyu, I'll drop you at your place." said Nanami as she wanted to give Miyu a ride.

"No it's all right. I'll go by bus" replied Miyu.

"Please….. I'll give you a ride. I don't mind….come on" asked Nanami as she really wanted Miyu to come with her.

"Okay" said Miyu as she opened the door and took her seat.

Within few minutes Nanami reached Miyu's place as her house was kinda near to the school as well. Miyu was having a hard time trying to actually breathe seeing as Nanami drove very fast.

"So is that your house?" asked Nanami, looking at a normal individual house which had a small balcony and a beautiful small garden as well.

"Hmmm….Ya….. Mom's here already?" asked Miyu to herself as she saw all windows has been opened.

"Come on in, Nanami. I'll introduce you to my mom" said Miyu.

"Hmmm…okay" replied Nanami as she parked her car in the driveway and walked behind Miyu.

"Mom, are you there?" Miyu called her mom as she opened the front door.

"Ya…so you're already home… Since it was your first day I got permission and came early" replied her mom as she came out of the room.

"Oh ok…..mom, this is Nanami. She's my classmate" said Miyu, introducing Nanami to her mom.

"Hi Nanami, it's good to see you. I'm Miki Kouzuki" said her mom with a big smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you" replied Nanami as they sat on the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'll just get something to eat" said Miyu and went to her kitchen to get something.

"Miyu talks about you all the time and hmmm….what do you do Mrs. Kouzuki?" asked Nanami slowly.

"I'm a journalist actually. It was because of my work that we moved here from Boston. I'll happy that she actually got new friends. That's a big relief as Miyu always had a hard time mingling with her friends. I hope she's not a trouble to you guys" said her mom looking a bit worried.

"Not at all Mrs. Kouzuki. Miyu's a good friend and we really like her. It's good to have her as our friend" replied Nanami with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you very much" answered her mom still having a smile on her face.

"I'm here guys" said Miyu, coming from the kitchen holding a plate with some juice and cakes as well.

After finishing her cake and juice, Nanami stood to leave as it was getting late for her.

"I got to go, Miyu. Dad would be waiting for me……my house is near your place so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" asked Nanami.

"That's okay, Nanami. You don't have to." Replied Miyu as she didn't wanna be a burden to her.

"I insist" said Nanami waiting for Miyu to give her reply.

Miyu looked at her mom as she smiled and gave a nod and so she said "alright. See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Miyu" said Nanami and waved them goodbye.

* * *

**DINNER TIME**

Around half past eight, Miyu and Miki started to have their dinner and Miyu was saying what all happened that day with her friends and how much fun she had with them. Her mom was so happy to see Miyu happy. She always wanted Miyu to smile all the time and be happy.

"So, Miyu did you meet any hot guys?" asked her mom giving her a teasing smile.

"What? Mom, you shouldn't be asking these things" replied Miyu as a small blush appeared on her cheek.

"Am I seeing a blush on your face? So you did see a guy today. How was he?" said Miki as she was totally excited about it.

"It's nothing like that mom. I just got into a fight with the hottest guy in the school and he….he's such a jerk" replied Miyu as she let out a sigh.

"So what's his name?" asked Miki.

"Kanata Saionji" said Miyu bluntly.

As soon as Miki heard his name, at first she was totally surprised but soon she gave a warm smile and said "That's a nice name"

"Whatever"

"Hmmm…. Miyu?" called her mom again.

"Huh…..what is it?" asked Miyu as she looked at her mom's worried face.

"Your…" started Miki as she let out a sigh and continued very slowly "your dad called. He said he wanted to meet you soon."

"What?"Said Miyu clenching her fist cause of what she just heard as she didn't wanna hear it again and again.

"Miyu, he's your father of course he wanted to meet you. Why can't you understand that, Miyu" said Miki trying to convince Miyu.

"I don't wanna meet him ever again mom and please don't say he's my father. He's nothing to me and I hate him" replied Miyu and rushed to her room, closed the door and fell on her bed as tears started to flow continuously.

"Miyu" said Miki slowly and closed her eyes as a tear escaped her eyes.

Back at Miyu's room, she was holding her pillow and started to cry as she remembered all the things which she actually wanted to forget. She can never forget that day as it's still _haunting her…._

"_I can't take this anymore, Miki" shouted a man having blonde hair with emerald eyes, in his early thirties looking as though he got sick of this place._

"_I can't take it either. You don't even care about me or Miyu anymore. What's wrong with you? What did I do to you, Yue?" replied a woman as tears to flow from her eyes which made its way to her cheek._

"_You made my life horrible, Miki. I don't want to be here anymore. And you know what I don't understand you anymore either. I'm leaving to Paris now" replied the man as he got all ready to move out of this place._

"_What? Are you leaving? Wh……what about us? And what about Miyu…She's just 5, Yue and you just can't leave us here all alone. You have a responsibility here" shouted the woman again still crying as her visions were getting blurred._

"_I don't care. I just don't care about anything here. I wanna be rich and lead my life happily with no worries so do whatever you want to do with your life" replied the man as he got his suitcase and left the house. A few feet away from this scene a small blonde girl was standing with her teddy bear in her hand looking all confused and she first ran to the front door to get to her father._

"_Papa" shouted the little girl but his father didn't even look at her once nor waved her goodbye._

"_Mama… where's papa going?" asked the girl to her mom who was just crying endlessly as she looked at her little girl, she hugged her ever so tightly never wanted to let go of her._

"Mom" Miyu whispered at last as she was already asleep but she was still holding her pillow ever so tightly and the tears still hasn't stopped yet.

**End of the chapter**

**Thank you for your patience……So how was it guys? Sorry if it's really that bad………Do give me a Review even if it is really bad. Plz**


	3. The Warmth

Sorry for the late update and thanks a lot for all the reviews and support. Here goes my third chapter. Enjoy it and please read and give a review for it.

**RECAP**

"_I can't take this anymore, Miki" shouted a man having blonde hair with emerald eyes, in his early thirties looking as though he got sick of this place._

"_I can't take it either. You don't even care about me or Miyu anymore. What's wrong with you? What did I do to you, Yue?" replied a woman as tears to flow from her eyes which made its way to her cheek._

"_You made my life horrible, Miki. I don't want to be here anymore. And you know what I don't understand you anymore either. I'm leaving to Paris now" replied the man as he got all ready to move out of this place._

"_What? Are you leaving? Wh……what about us? And what about Miyu…She's just 5, Yue and you just can't leave us here all alone. You have a responsibility here" shouted the woman again still crying as her visions were getting blurred._

"_I don't care. I just don't care about anything here. I wanna be rich and lead my life happily with no worries so do whatever you want to do with your life" replied the man as he got his suitcase and left the house. A few feet away from this scene a small blonde girl was standing with her teddy bear in her hand looking all confused and she first ran to the front door to get to her father._

"_Papa" shouted the little girl but his father didn't even look at her once nor waved her goodbye._

"_Mama… where's papa going?" asked the girl to her mom who was just crying endlessly as she looked at her little girl, she hugged her ever so tightly never wanted to let go of her._

"Mom" Miyu whispered at last as she was already asleep but she was still holding her pillow ever so tightly and the tears still hasn't stopped yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"**The Warmth"**

"Hmmm….its morning already" sighed Miyu as she woke up and sat on her bed looking really messy and tired as well.

Within few minutes she got ready and came downstairs to have her mom's yummy breakfast and of course wait for Nanami to pick her up.

"Mom!" called Miyu as she came to the living room. She searched for her everywhere but she couldn't find her anywhere.

"I shouldn't have shouted at her like that. Stupid me" cursed Miyu herself as she was really sad about the thing which had happened yesterday. As she neared to the table, she saw a note on the table from her mom with some food as well.

"Morning Honey!

Sorry that I didn't wake you up.

I had an urgent work so left early.

Don't forget to have your breakfast dear

Don worry about me. Have fun at school_._

_Miki"_

After reading the note, Miyu had her breakfast and took her bag as she saw Nanami waiting outside for her and so she locked her house and went into the car with Nanami.

"Morning, Miyu! Hmmm…where's your mom?" asked Nanami as she searched for her and then started the engine.

"She had some work so she left early" replied Miyu looking really down.

Nanami looked at Miyu from her corner of her eyes while driving and asked "are you ok? You kinda look down"

"Huh? Hmmm it's nothing" replied Miyu trying to act cheerful.

Nanami knew something was wrong with her but she didn't wanna push Miyu even further so she just didn't ask her more.

* * *

"Morning, guys!" greeted Chris and Pete together as they approached Miyu's and Nanami's locker.

"Morning!" they both replied taking their book from the locker.

"So what's our schedule today?" asked Nanami.

"Hmmm we've Math, English and then PE" replied Chris having her finger on her chin trying to recall the schedule.

"Yay! We've PE today" shouted Pete looking really happy as he was only good at that.

"Oh my god! I forgot that I've practice today after class" said Nanami as she totally forgot that she had to be here at school after class.

"Oh I forgot that you are a sprinter, Nanami" said Pete.

"Miyu, can you wait after class for me?" asked Nanami as she looked at Miyu who was actually in a deep thought.

"Huh?"

"Will you, Miyu" asked Nanami again.

"What?" asked Miyu as she had no idea what Nanami was talking about.

"What's wrong Miyu? I asked whether you could wait for me after class cause I've practice today" said Nanami again as she knew something was wrong with Miyu today.

"Sure I'll wait" replied Miyu with a big smile.

"Are you sure you are okay" asked Chris looking really worried.

"I'm fine, guys. I didn't get to sleep well yesterday that's all" replied Miyu trying to convince her friends who were really worried.

"If you wanna say something you can tell us Miyu" said Chris giving Miyu a warm smile.

"Sure….so shall we leave?" asked Miyu.

"Of course" all three replied and they all moved toward their class room.

They had their usual classes and as for Miyu, she was kinda silent as she couldn't forget the things which happened yesterday dinner time and she felt really horrible for showing her anger at her mom like that. It was their lunch time and the cafeteria was really crowded as well.

"Nanami, where's Miyu?" asked Pete searching for Miyu.

"I thought she was with you guys" replied Nanami.

"No we didn't see her after class" replied Pete.

"Something's really wrong with her" said Chris looking really worried.

"I know, she was like that in the morning as well but I'm sure she'll be okay guys. Don Worry" said Nanami before getting her tray of food.

**AT THE ROOF TOP**

The breeze was really fresh and the long blonde hair of Miyu was waving along with the lovely breeze. Miyu was standing at the edge deep in thoughts and looking really sad as she eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Why did I shout at her like that? I still can't forgive him" sighed Miyu as she was about to shed tears any minute.

"Yo"

Miyu jumped as she heard a voice from behind and so she rubbed the tears which were about to fall before turning to face the owner of the voice.

"It's just you, Saionji. Don't scare me like that" said Miyu as she controlled herself not to cry in front of him _espc…_

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" asked Kanata with a big smirk on his face.

"Same goes for you too….what are you doing here?" replied Miyu giving him glares and continued saying "Besides, would you stop calling me Blondie for once. My name is not that difficult to say, you know. It's M-I-Y-U and it's really simple to say"

"Whatever Blondie" replied Kanata still trying to tease her.

Kanata noticed that she looked really down and wondered why she was really sad. He didn't like to see her that way and he didn't know why. He knew that she would cry in any moment and he didn't know what to do as well.

"Don't look so down. It makes you look even more stupid, Miyu" Kanata said as he walked towards the door.

"Huh?" was all Miyu could tell as she couldn't believe him call her by her first name. As soon as she heard it Miyu's heart were going really as it was about to burst any minute.

Miyu couldn't stop smiling as she saw him wave at her, still walking up front having his other hand in his pocket and moved towards the door to leave.

Miyu kinda got cheered after that so she went down to stay with her friends as she didn't want them to worry about her.

**AFTER CLASS HOURS **

"Miyu, are you sure you can wait till my practice gets over?" asked Nanami still not sure whether it would be okay for Miyu to wait.

"Don't worry Nanami. You go ahead for practice I'll just roam around this school and still I haven't seen the whole school yet. I'll see you after class then" Miyu replied with a cheerful look on her face.

"Wow….this school is really big" said Miyu as she walked into every door she passes by.

She opened a room next to her right hand and went in. It was an amazing room. It had pleasant wall colors and it had so many instruments like guitar, drums and piano, it was indeed a music room.

As soon as she entered she felt really nice as she always loved music every since she was a kid. She went to every corner and she found her favorite instrument "_The Guitar_". She took it in her hand and touched those strings. She plays guitar very well but she never wanted to show that to anyone.

As she hit a string with her thump, she just felt like singing her favorite song "**When there was me and you" **from **high school musical.** Whenever she holds her guitar in her room the first song which comes into her mind was that one.

Within giving seconds thought she started to sing the song with the guitar to support her song.

"**When there was me and you"**

_It's funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe?_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

She started the song and came near the window to enjoy the evening breeze.

"Kanata! Get the ball man!" shouted a guy from the soccer field.

"Ya" replied Kanata as he went to get the ball which bounced and stopped near the window.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

Kanata reached there within few seconds and kicked the ball to his teammates but before he could leave he heard a voice singing from behind the window. He felt the voice very soothing so he went near the window to see who it was.

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled _

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

The moment he saw Miyu singing really happily with her eyes closed, he smiled and was mesmerized when the setting sun rays fell on her face. He saw her face glow when the rays fell on her and felt his heart beat getting a little fast as he was too concentrated on the blonde in front of him.

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star _

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was m……_

Miyu opened her eyes at this point as she felt the rays on her face but before she saw the sun set she saw the brunet standing in front of her, hearing to her song right now, she stopped singing without finishing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Miyu as her face was fully flushed by the way he was looking at her.

Kanata snapped out of it as soon as he heard her shout at him.

"Was that you singing right now? Well I thought I heard a donkey's weep just now" Kanata replied with a smirk on his face.

Miyu gave him a dead glare as she heard him tease her. She didn't even speak anything as she was really embarrassed right now.

As for Kanata, he gave one of his best smirks and left the place to join his team. Miyu blushed when she saw him smirking at her. After he left, she placed the guitar in the place where it was and cursed herself for coming here in the first place.

She opened the door to leave this place for good but before she could take a step, she bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry….my mistake" said Miyu but her eyes were fixed only on the floor.

"Do you always bump into someone?" asked a blonde guy.

Miyu looked up to see the owner of the voice and said "you are that guy's friend, right?"

"Ya…. I'm Nozomu. Nice to meet you" Nozomu said with a warm smile.

"I'm Miyu" she replied.

"Was that you singing few minutes back?" Nozomu asked Miyu.

"Hmmm….ya" Miyu replied with a low voice.

"You were really good by the way. You've a very good voice" said Nozomu.

"Really????? Thanks" replied Miyu as she was totally flattered by his comment.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu asked him.

"Oh well I play the piano. This is my favorite room and I always come here" he replied.

Miyu noticed him with few notes in his hand to practice as well and said "Ya….it's a nice place to practice"

Nozomu smiled and said "Well if you don't have a problem you can practice with me next time you come here."

"Sure….hmmm I got to go and find Nanami right now. See ya" Miyu replied and rushed out of the place. She was totally embarrassed as she didn't want anyone to know about this but today not one but two guys saw her singing.

* * *

A black Ferrari was stopped in front of the big house and a guy came out of the car and went inside the place looking really exhausted.

"Master Kanata, you're dinner is ready" said a maid with a very low voice.

"I'll have it later" Kanata replied not even looking at her and went to his room.

He left himself fall on his bed with his hand on his forehead and wondered what was wrong with him earlier. He was really confused why he felt very different towards her and let out a sigh, thinking about the way she was singing, her voice and everything.

The way she was singing made him remember his mom, Hitomi Saionji who died when he was a little kid but he could never forget her warmth ever.

He closed his eyes as a word passed his lips….

"miyu"

**End of the Chapter**

I'm done with the chapter….Hurray! I hope you guys liked it. Read & Review. My next chapter would be really late cause my exams are very near so I can't write it till it gets over. I'll update it as soon as my exams are over. I'm so sorry guys.


	4. The Broken Leg

**Sorry for the late update…. So here it is, my Fourth Chapter….hope you'll enjoy it.**

"_I'll have it later" Kanata replied not even looking at her and went to his room._

_He left himself fall on his bed with his hand on his forehead and wondered what was wrong with him earlier. He was really confused why he felt very different towards her and let out a sigh, thinking about the way she was singing, her voice and everything._

_The way she was singing made him remember his mom, Hitomi Saionji who died when he was a little kid but he could never forget her warmth ever._

_He closed his eyes as a word passed his lips…._

"_miyu"_

**CHAPTER 4**

"**The Broken Leg"**

It's been two month ever since Miyu had arrived Glen Bard. She got used to the school, her friends. She was really happy to have come here cause she really liked that place. She was actually happy with all of her friends except for one who annoys her whenever he gets a chance. Kanata enjoys teasing her as she hates him like hell. He had not seen any girl hating him this much and that fascinates him.

Miyu and her friends were already at their class. It was chemistry class for them and they were all seated with their lab partners. Their teacher gave them some assignment and left the class as he had an important meeting to attend. It was Chemistry and of course it had all those chemical reactions and stuffs which are really confusing at times.

Everyone was doing their assignment together with their lab partner. As for Miyu, she was doing it on her own and her lab partner, _our _Kanata just stretched out his leg in the chair where he was seated and supported his head with his arm and was kinda starring at her from time to time.

Miyu sighed as she was really frustrated for two main things. First her lab partner was no help at all and second he had been starring at her which was giving her goose bumps.

"Kanata, when are you actually gonna help me out with this chemistry? It's really not fair, you know cause I'm the only one doing here and it's totally irritating me" said Miyu looking really mad but still not looking at him.

"You want **me** to help you with this chemistry?" Kanata asked her.

"Hmmm…. It….it's your assignment too, y…you know. You have to do too" Miyu replied looking at him.

"You want me to help you with this chemistry?" Kanata asked her again with a smirk on his face and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ya…. I guess" replied Miyu with a confused look on her face.

Kanata smirked as he got to his normal sitting position and edged closer to her, which of course made her blush and whispered "You know, that chemistry is kinda boring but I can totally help you out with this chemistry _(he was implying his assignment for the former and them for the latter)_" looking at her eyes and smirked again.

Miyu blinked her eyes so many times as it took her almost a minute to register what he just said.

Miyu blushed as she saw him bend closer to her but as soon as she saw his annoying smirk she was filled up with fury.

"Urg…..get away from me Kanata" said Miyu as she pushed him and turned her flushed face away from him.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" shouted Miyu as she walked in the school ground with her dear friends.

"Come on Miyu, you're saying it for the hundredth time" said Pete looking really tired of her yelling.

"Why do you hate Kanata this much, Miyu? And besides what happened today?" asked Chris in a bit of curiosity.

"Well...Erm….he….nothing" replied Miyu while turning her face away from them as her face turned crimson.

"Are you blushing, Miyu?" asked Nanami smirking.

"I'm not blushing guys" replied Miyu still not looking at them.

"So…..what happened between you too?" this time it was Pete who asked it.

"Nothing happened between us… he's such a jerk and I don't know why I hate him" said Miyu trying to convince her friends.

"Really….? But your face shows otherwise" said Nanami smiling at Miyu.

"You know, Kanata is not that bad. He's a nice guy and he always helps his friend. You just didn't know him well…"said Chris and she was going on and on about Kanata with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ok…."was Miyu's only reply.

"Chris had this huge crush on Kanata when we were in middle school" said Nanami while walking near the soccer field.

"Oh really…" said Miyu now looking at Chris who was really blushing.

"It was a long time back" replied Chris silently.

"I never thought…." Started Miyu but before she could actually finish the sentence she felt a soccer ball hit her chest and she was almost about to fall since she lost her balance and she tried to balance herself with her right foot yet she failed by falling down on her back.

"Miyu, are you alright?" asked all the three looking really worried.

"Ya...I think" said Miyu as she slowly opened her eyes and saw pair of auburn eyes kneeing before her and looking at her really worried. Miyu flinched as she felt pain on her right foot.

"Are you alright? You hurt?" asked Kanata.

"Hmmm I'm fine" replied Miyu lightly as she tried to get up.

She flinched again as her foot was giving her such a pain that she fell down again and held her right foot.

"What happened, Miyu?" asked Chris looking really worried.

"I think I hurt my foot. It's kinda paining" replied Miyu looking at Kanata right now.

"We'll take her to the hospital" said Nanami while keeping her hand on Miyu's shoulder.

"Okay…..Can you walk, Miyu?" asked Pete.

"Ya….. I'm fine" replied Miyu trying to get up but her foot wasn't much of a help to her as it was very painful.

Kanata noticed that her foot was really paining right now so he let out a small sigh and lifted her in a bridal style and started moving towards the clinic room.

"Kanata, let me go" said Miyu as she was really embarrassed right now.

"Nope" was his reply.

"I'm alright just let me walk. In fact it's your entire fault that I'm in this situation" cried Miyu and continued saying "if something happened then you're the one responsible. So let me go, now".

Kanata didn't say anything until they reached the clinic. Once they reached the room, they saw a nurse near the door and she asked Kanata to place her on the bed in a sitting position so the doctor can observe her foot and tell them what the problem was.

Within few minutes the doctor came and asked them what had happened. Nanami explained about the incident. The doctor wasn't that old as he must've been in his early thirties and he had golden-brown eyes and blonde hair. He had a genuine smile as he observed Miyu's foot.

"So is she okay, doctor?" asked Chris looking really worried.

He looked up and replied "nothing to worry about. She took it hard and sprained it. She should be fine in a day or two. A little rest would be good".

He wrote something on his notepad and said "here, apply this medicine on her foot and you should be fine".

Miyu took the sheet from the doctor and thanked him and then she looked at her friends.

"I'll take her home" said Kanata all of a sudden.

"That would be great. Besides I have practice today and if I didn't go today, coach will kill me for sure. Thanks a bunch Kanata" said Nanami smiling at him.

"Err…..its okay….y…you don't have to do it. I'll be fine myself" replied Miyu at once and looked away.

Kanata bent a little and said "you said it was my fault and my responsibility, right? So don't say a word".

"I…..I….." started Miyu as she felt him carry her again in the same style.

Her friends waved her goodbye and smiled at them. Miyu saw so many people starring at them and few girls were giggling and were commenting how cute they were together and all these made her red like tomato. Miyu noticed that Kanata didn't care about these things _but actually he was very much embarrassed and didn't want her to know that he was blushing._

In few minutes they were near his car. He opened the door and placed her gently on the seat and went to his seat to start the engine.

After few minutes they reached Miyu's place and as usual Kanata helped her out and he pressed the door bell. In few seconds they heard someone opening the door.

"Who… MIYU?" shouted her mom as it was a total shock to her.

"Err…..mom" started Miyu giving a week smile.

"What happened? First come on in" her mom replied.

And so they both came in and Kanata placed her on the couch and stood straight before Miki.

"Hello Mrs. Kouzuki, I'm Kanata Saionji and I'm your daughter's classmate" Kanata said as he introduced himself to Miyu's mom.

"Oh so you're Kanata. I've heard so much about you and you can call me Miki by the way" replied Miki giving her daughter a big smile.

"Miyu got hurt today and that's why I had to carry her here" said Kanata.

"What…..what happened, Miyu?" asked Miki as she started to panic again.

"Mom….. I'm fine….it's just a sprain and the doc gave some medicine to apply. I'll live. So please don't freak out, mom" replied Miyu trying to sound fine.

"It's actually my fault" started Kanata.

"No it's not…I just didn't see the ball. It's not your fault" replied Miyu now looking at him straight.

"Did you take any medicines, honey?" asked her mom.

"I have the prescription" replied Miyu as she handed over the paper to her mom.

"Kanata, can you do me one favor? Can you take Miyu to her room? I'll go to the shop and get the medicine. Would that be okay for you?" asked Miki.

"Of course" replied Kanata and reached out to Miyu.

"Mom….that wouldn't be necessary and I'm…." started Miyu but Kanata already lifted her in his arms and headed towards her room as Miki showed him her room.

"You know you are really heavy and so don't struggle so much when I take every step" said Kanata entering her room and came close to her bed.

"If I'm that heavy just let me go" replied Miyu as she was really frustrated by the brunet guy. _How can she take when a handsome guy calls her heavy?_

Kanata was too concerned about her that he didn't see drops of water on the floor. As he stepped on it, he lost his balance and so they both fell on the bed but Kanata wasn't fully on top of her. His knees were on the floor and his other half very close to her. Miyu had her eyes closed as she fell on her back.

Miyu slowly opened her eyes revealing her stunning emerald eyes and those eyes met shocking amber ones. She could feel his breath on her lips as the brunet was very close to her. Her hands were on his chest and she felt his heart beat rising like hers. She couldn't take anymore as she felt her entire body shiver due to this. They both slowly closed their eyes as Kanata neared towards her lips. Miyu parted her lips as she felt him getting closer to her…..

"Miyu, are you in there?"

As soon as they heard Miki's voice, Kanata stood up and turned away his flushed face and Miyu turned her head so that she wouldn't see his eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Miki as she was really confused seeing them.

"Of course not" both replied simultaneously. Their eyes again met but within seconds they turned their head away from each other.

"Kanata, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Miki with a big smile on her face.

"Err…..thank you very much but I really have to go Mrs. Kouzuki. I'm really sorry" replied Kanata.

"Oh I see…..then you have to come sometime" said Miki.

"Sure….have a good sleep" replied Kanata but before heading out, he glanced over Miyu one more time and went out to get his car.

Miki went downstairs to get some hot water for Miyu.

"Oh boy… Was that a dream?" asked Miyu to herself. She still could hear her heartbeat and so she closed her eyes wishing it to be a dream.

As for Kanata, he was in his car, having one hand on his forehead and the other on the steering wheel.

"Damn! Why the hell did I do that for" he cursed himself for the act which just happened.

He let out a huge sigh before starting his engine…..

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**So how was it, guys? Plz do give me a review…..**


	5. Not Once But Thrice!

**Hey Guys! Here goes my 5****th**** Chapter….. hope you guys enjoy…. Well this is a Welcome back present for my best friend….Hope you like it **

**RECAP**

"_Did I interrupt something?" asked Miki as she was really confused seeing them._

"_Of course not" both replied simultaneously. Their eyes again met but within seconds they turned their head away from each other._

"_Kanata, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Miki with a big smile on her face._

"_Err…..thank you very much but I really have to go Mrs. Kouzuki. I'm really sorry" replied Kanata._

"_Oh I see…..then you have to come sometime" said Miki._

"_Sure….have a good sleep" replied Kanata but before heading out, he glanced over Miyu one more time and went out to get his car._

_Miki went downstairs to get some hot water for Miyu._

"_Oh boy… Was that a dream?" asked Miyu to herself. She still could hear her heartbeat and so she closed her eyes wishing it to be a dream._

_As for Kanata, he was in his car, having one hand on his forehead and the other on the steering wheel. _

"_Damn! Why the hell did I do that for" he cursed himself for the act which just happened._

_He let out a huge sigh before starting his engine….._

**CHAPTER 5**

**"Not Once But Thrice!"**

The City San Francisco of California was engulfed in darkness as it was past midnight and there were no sigh of people around. Everyone was having their soundless sleep except for one specific blonde who was just tossing herself in her bed.

Miyu was looking at the moon through her window and was totally spaced out as she wasn't able to sleep. Every time she chose to close her eyes, the one thing which pops into her mind is that thing which happened between Kanata and her.

She let out a huge sigh and turned herself to face the alarm clock which was beside her bed, showing her that it was just 2AM.

"Oh god! It's just 2AM and I'm still awake" Miyu cursed herself for not sleeping.

Miyu's leg was getting better and it wasn't a pain at all right now.

She sighed _again….._

"Why can't I just forget what happened and get over with that" Miyu yelled as she blushed every time she thinks about that.

"…. _he got so close to me and I even felt his breath on me. I didn't know what was happening that moment…even though he teases me a lot, he was so sweet to help me and when I saw him so close, I couldn't control my heart…it was going crazy…." _Miyu unexpectedly smiled as she thought about him and soon slapped her forehead for her stupid thoughts.

"Why am I thinking about him now? He's arrogant, very irritating, he's a jerk completely _but sometimes really caring and sweet…_Oh god Miyu just stop thinking about him and go to sleep" she cursed herself and pulled her blanket to her face and shut herself to get some sleep.

"MIYU! You're late. GET UP!" shouted Miki as she was getting ready for her work.

Miyu woke up as soon as she heard her mom's voice and freaked out that it was already seven thirty and her school starts at eight. She managed to get ready and hurried to school. Nanami had her early practice so she didn't come to pick her up.

She managed to reach her class room in nick of a time as the bell just rang. Miyu was panting a lot as she totally lost her breath.

"Miyu, what happened? You are in total mess" asked Nanami giving Miyu a bottle of water as she approached miyu.

"I didn't get to sleep well last night and woke up really late" Miyu replied as she gulped some water from the bottle which she just got from Nanami.

"Hey Kouzuki, you know what? Something awfully smells bad here… is that coming from outside or is that coming from you by any chance?" taunted Ashley having a disgusting look on her face,

"Shut it, cooper" yelled Nanami giving her glares.

"Yeah whatever" shrugged Ashley…

As for Miyu, she didn't have enough strength to fight Ashley so she just kept quiet for all her lectures and she was yawning the whole time and didn't listen to half the classes. She just wanted to go home and sleep in her bed.

Miyu yawned again and fell on her desk as soon as her class got over.

"You've been yawning the whole time Miyu. At least stay up for lunch" said Chris smiling.

"Come on Miyu, pull yourself together. Let's go to the cafeteria. Its lunch and I'm so hungry" said Pete in his cheerful tone.

"Oh ya…. Let's go" replied Miyu with a small smile.

And so all the four headed towards the cafeteria for their lunch…

"Miyu how's your leg? You really need to get rest" said Nanami whilst taking her try of food from the cafeteria.

"I'm really fine, guys. Don't worry and it doesn't hurt now" replied miyu with a small smile on her face.

"So…..what happened? The whole school is talking about Kanata and you" asked Pete with a curious look on his face.

Miyu blushed as she heard Pete say his name and replied hastily "Wh…at? Nothing happened and be…beside wh...why would something happen. Really nothing happened between us"

"Oh really? Something really sounds fishy here" taunted Nanami with a huge smirk on her face.

"Why would something….." started miyu turning away from them but before she could finish her sentence she accidently bumped into someone and accidently poured her tray of food on that person's shirt which was a white T-shirt as well.

Miyu's mouth went wide open and as she realized what she just did to that person's T-shirt, she turned to apologize by going "Oh my god! I'm so…..Kanata?"

"What the….?" yelled Kanata with a shocked expression as he looked at his T-shirt and then gave death glares at Miyu.

Miyu gulped hard and gave him an apologizing look and went "I'm really sorry….I really didn't see you"

Kanata gave a huge sigh and left the cafeteria without even saying a word. He was having a bad day and now he sure was mad cause his favorite T-shirt was **totally** ruined now.

"Oh GREAT….what I've done now, this is **so** perfect" cried Miyu as she sat in one of the tables with her friends.

"It's alright Miyu. Don't worry….you didn't mean that to happen so chill" replied Pete giving her a cheerful smile.

"Yeah….right" replied Miyu as she let out a sigh.

Miyu was silent the whole time when the other three were having their lunch.

"Come on Miyu have something to eat. It's nothing to worry about. It was just an accident" said Nanami with a worried look on her face.

"I'm really not hungry guys" replied Miyu silently.

"Alright…at least have some juice Miyu" replied Chris as she offered her juice.

Miyu took it and replied "I'll just go to the class. Meet you there guys"

"Fine but don't forget to drink that" said Nanami.

Miyu sighed again as she took one sip from the cup of juice. She went out of the cafeteria and headed towards her class room. As she turned right at the corner of the corridor she again bumped into a person and poured the juice all over his T-shirt and guess what…..it's the same person.

"Oh no…..not again"

She realized that it was Kanata again this time and bit her lower lip and went "I'm….."

"Shhh….don't say anything. Just get the hell out of here" replied Kanata trying to control his anger.

Miyu was mad as he asked her to leave from that place and she couldn't blame him for saying that as it was definitely her fault. And so she just ran away from that place not knowing where to go.

Back at the class room Nanami, Chris and Pete were waiting for Miyu. Their classes haven't started yet and so everyone was just chatting.

"Where is Miyu? She left early as well" said Chris looking really worried.

"I've no idea" murmured Nanami.

"MIYU IS HERE!" shouted Pete out of the blue.

Miyu entered the class looking like a zombie and sat beside Nanami and let out a huge sigh.

"Why are you still worried about that? Kanata wouldn't be mad at you for that. Come on Miyu" said Nanami trying to cheer her.

"Oh god! I ruined his shirt…" started Miyu.

"We know that Miyu. We saw that" cried Pete as he interrupted her.

"…again"

"WHAT" chorused the three and Pete slipped from the chair, unable to believe what he just heard and as for the other, they were completely in shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Nanami with a curious look on her face.

Miyu bent herself down in the chair as she was completely flushed out of embarrassment and started "Well after leaving the cafeteria I kinda bumped into him."

"Don't tell me you poured that juice on his shirt **again**" asked Nanami whilst rising an eyebrow.

Miyu just nodded as she was totally flushed and embarrassed. It was the worst day ever for her. She couldn't believe that she bumped into a person and ruined his shirt not once but _twice…._

"Oh my god!" said Nanami with a shocked expression on her face.

"That's great!" exclaimed Pete.

All the three faced him and gave deadly glares…

"So what did he say?" this time it was Chris time to ask.

"He didn't say anything actually but he was pretty mad though" Miyu replied very lightly.

"Of course he would be mad" responded Nanami.

"But don't worry Miyu. We'll apologize after school" said Chris as she saw the worried look on Miyu's face.

As usual classes were going on but Miyu couldn't concentrate at all. She was thinking to apologize to Kanata as soon her classes gets over.

And so all her classes finally got over and she prepared herself to apologize to Kanata. All the other three decided to cheer Miyu as possible as they can. Miyu and her friends were in the corridor trying to find Kanata.

"So Miyu, how mad was Kanata? You know….I just wanna see how his reaction was when you poured that on him. I missed the chance to see it" said Pete of out blue with a sad look on his face.

"I dunno…" replied Miyu with a confused look on here face.

"We can find that using this, right girls?" exclaimed Nanami with a big smirk on her face as she was holding a bottle of water.

"Oh yeah of course…" chorused the two girls with a big smile having a bottle of water.

First it didn't strike Pete what they were saying but soon realized that they were gonna try pouring on him and so he took few steps behind going "come on girls it's not at all funny. Don't do that."

All the three girls looked at each other smiling and Miyu was the first to throw the water on Pete.

As soon as she threw it, Pete dodged it by moving from that place and unfortunately the person who was coming behind Pete was now drenched in the water which was been poured.

All the three girls' mouth went wide open as they saw that person was none other than our very own Kanata.

"Wow…..that was really close" said Pete not knowing that it was poured on Kanata **again**.

Pete didn't know why they were really shocked and so he asked "Girls, what happened?"

Nanami just pointed towards Kanata asking Pete to look that direction.

Pete didn't know what was going on so he turned his face towards that direction and was completely shocked. There was Kanata standing right opposite to them and his same shirt was totally wet. As for his reaction, Kanata was very mad and now he knew how mad Kanata was.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! How have I done again? Now I'm surely gonna die"_ were all Miyu's thoughts.

"Kanata I'm so sorry…" started Miyu.

"This wasn't your first time Miyu. Not once but thrice Miyu" shouted Kanata turned his back and started leaving as he didn't wanna show his anger to any one of them.

"Miyu…go" said Nanami asking her to go to Kanata and apologize.

"Kanata wait" shouted Miyu trying to catch up to him.

Kanata didn't even care that she was running behind him as he was really mad at her.

"Kanata, please wait" said Miyu as she finally caught up with him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked Kanata finally looking at her.

"I'm really sorry Kanata. I don't even know how it happened. I can't believe how you bumped into me thrice today" said Miyu as she looked really sad.

Kanata glared at her last statement and raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry it was my fault. I bump into you all the time. I'll do anything for you as a payback. I just hope you'll forgive me. I'm really sorry Kanata" said Miyu bowing in front of Kanata as a tear escaped her eyes.

Kanata eyes went wide open as he saw her tears and so he replied "Fine..."

Miyu was totally surprised and finally gave him a smile.

"Hmmm but for the payback…" started Kanata as he came really close to her and this made Miyu's heartbeat go crazy.

"Ye…yeah…?" was the only thing she could say as she was flushed completely.

Kanata smirked and said "Well you are gonna have to spend the entire day with me tomorrow. So pick you up at nine."

Miyu blinked her eyes so many times as she was quite confused.

"WHAT?" shouted Miyu and saw that he turned his face, giving her one of his amazing smirks.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter done…..Well how was it? Was that any good? Please do give me a review…**


	6. A Payback?

Chapter 6 is up guys! Sorry for the late reply and I don't know whether it would be good but tried my level best. Hope you guys enjoy!

**RECAP**

Kanata eyes went wide open as he saw her tears and so he replied "Fine..."

Miyu was totally surprised and finally gave him a smile.

"Hmmm but for the payback…" started Kanata as he came really close to her and this made Miyu's heartbeat go crazy.

"Ye…yeah…?" was the only thing she could say as she was flushed completely.

Kanata smirked and said "Well you are gonna have to spend the entire day with me tomorrow. So pick you up at nine."

Miyu blinked her eyes so many times as she was quite confused.

"WHAT?"

**CHAPTER 6**

"**A Payback?****"**

A certain blonde was totally frustrated as she couldn't believe how things turned out yesterday at school. She couldn't believe that she bumped into Kanata thrice and spoiled his shirt and for that she's on a date with him, no it's a payback that's what she calls it anyways.

Miyu's room was completely destroyed as her clothes were scattered all over her place. She wasn't able to decide as to what attire she was gonna wear for the date with Kanata. She sat on her bed still not knowing what to wear, faced her reflection in the mirror which was opposite to her and remembered how conversation turned out with Nanami last night.

"_WHAT?"_

"_Calm down Nanami! It not a big deal actually!" started Miyu as she didn't know how and what to say to her friend who was on the other line._

"_What do you mean? Kanata called you on a date! Now that is a big deal!" shrieked Nanami._

"_A what? For god's sake it's not a da..dat..e" retorted Miyu as she was completely embarrassed about this._

"_Of course this is a date!" teased Nanami._

"_NO! It's j..ust a payback!" responded Miyu._

"_WHAT?... Miyu" started Nanami with a chuckle._

"_I'll call you later Nanami. I have to go" retorted Miyu and turned off her cell phone._

Miyu sighed and fell on her bed, facing the ceiling.

"Miyu, Is everything alright?" asked Miki, opening the door and gasped on how her room was and continued saying "What did you do to your room? If this mess isn't cleaned now then you are gonna be in a big trouble. You understand that young lady?"

"Mom, I'm going out and I dunno what to wear. I'm completely confused" replied Miyu as she stood up and neared her mom.

"Are you going on a date, honey?" asked Miki curiously.

"It's not a DATE!" yelled Miyu as her face was totally flushed.

"Then where are you going?" asked Miki as she was clueless.

"It's a payback!" replied Miyu.

"What? What does that mean?" Miki asked her again.

"There was completely a clumsy moment for me yesterday and I'm paying back Kanata. That's it." Miyu replied as quickly as possible.

"Oh! It's a date with Kanata huh?" teased Miki with a smirk playing on her face.

"MOM!" retorted Miyu.

"Then I got the perfect dress for you" said Miki smiling and went to the closet and searched every corner and then finally gave it to Miyu.

"You must be kidding me. I can't wear that!" cried Miyu as she saw a black skirt which reached to her knees and a red sleeveless shirt which would perfectly fit for her.

"Why not? This really is a nice dress. I don't understand why you wouldn't wear that anymore" asked Miki, letting out a huge sigh.

"It really wouldn't suit me, mom" answered Miyu, looking at that dress.

"Don't be silly!" replied Miki with a smile.

"I'm not going for an interview, mom" cried Miyu and then saw her mom giving her glares.

Miyu sighed.

"Fine!"

Miki opened the door she heard the bell ring and saw the brunet who was taken back as he saw the person opening the door.

Miki immediately smiled at him and said "Come on in Kanata".

"Thank you" replied Kanata with a smile and walked into their place.

"Miyu, Kanata is here!" shouted Miki and turned her face to Kanata, smiling "Have a seat, Kanata".

Kanata sat on their couch and to be honest he was kinda nervous but he wouldn't accept that anyways. He soon heard footsteps and looked at the blonde approaching him and found himself stunned. She was wearing Shiny Black skirt which reached to her knees and a sleeveless shirt which her mom suggested. She wore a plain necklace and a matching red bracelet. She wore a small red clip which tied few of her hairs. She wasn't completely stunning or amazing but for him she was. He never liked girls in skirts but not anymore.

As Miyu came down the stairs, she saw Kanata staring at her which made her blush. He was wearing blue faded jeans with black full sleeved T-shirt and his silky brunet hair as messy as ever. When she finally stood a few steps away from him, she saw him giving her a big smirk which again turned her crimson.

"Hmmm… so guys have a great day and enjoy" said Miki breaking the silence in the room.

Kanata gave a small smile and looked at Miyu, rising his eyebrow and said "shall we leave?"

"Yeah…sure" replied Miyu, smiling.

After few minutes of walk Miyu opened her mouth finally and asked "So, where are we going?"

"Hmmm… I dunno" was his only response.

"What…?" yelled Miyu, facing him.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Kanata not looking at her.

"Great! You don't even know where you gonna take me which is just amazing" said Miyu sighing and turned her head towards the wall and noticed a poster. She went closer to see what it was and noticed that it was about a new amusement park called "The Thunder World" near their place.

Miyu smiled looking at Kanata and asked "So can we go there?"

"You like amusement parks?" questioned Kanata.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" she answered with an adorable smile.

"Hmmm… then let's go there" replied Kanata smirking and why wouldn't he after receiving such a genuine smile from her.

After sometime they reached the amusement park and went inside. It was a huge place and it was very colourful. It had tree all over the place and there were so many rare flowers and it looked amazing. As soon as they entered, they noticed that there were small shop on to their left and it had all sorts of games, top shops, ice cream parlours etc….

"So what do you wanna do first?" asked Kanata, looking at the place.

"Hmmm… we'll go for a ride. How about roller coaster?" responded Miyu as she searched for the ride to go.

"Are you sure you wanna go to that ride?" he asked again rising his eyebrow.

"Of course! You thought I would be scared for such a small ride" replied Miyu, now looking at him.

Kanata just smirked at her, making her blush again as he thought how different she was from other girls from his school.

Miyu gave a huge sigh before walking away from him as she couldn't bear to look at his amazing smirks anymore.

They went to few rides after that and they did quite enjoy it. They both were comfortable with each other and of course he didn't stop teasing her. After few hours they went to an ice cream parlour and took seats facing each other.

A waiter approached their table for taking their orders. He was in his mid-twenties with black hair and azure eyes and had a genuine smile on his face looking at them.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae and she'll have…" started Kanata and now waiting for her order.

She really didn't know what to get and finally deciding what to get, she smiled at the guy going "I'll have strawberry passion".

After giving their orders, Miyu noticed that since he wasn't gonna start any conversations, she decided to start one "So…. You enjoyed the rides?"

Kanata turned to face her when he heard her talk and replied "Kinda….you?"

"Yeah…" responded Miyu and soon again they both were silent.

"_Why is it so hard to have a conversation going with him? What can I talk to him about?" _was all Miyu's thoughts and she didn't know how to start a conversation with him. She decided to finally ask him something.

"So…." They both said simultaneously.

As soon as they looked at each other, they broke out laughing. She couldn't believe that he was trying the same as well.

"This is the first time I'm seeing your laugh" said Miyu, smiling.

Kanata stopped his laugher and now looked at her seriously.

"Sorry I mean…. I mean it's ni..ce" replied Miyu totally flushed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" the waiter said smiling while placing their orders on the table and before turning away from them said "Enjoy your day".

They both had their ice cream in silence and as soon as they finished it, they walked away from the place.

Miyu saw lots of small shops on her left and found her staring at a brown teddy bear which was very cute and big. As soon as she neared the shop, the shop owner looked at her smiling and asked "You like that miss?"

Miyu turned her face to look at the shop owner and just nodded her head.

"Aw… then have a go" said the shop owner, giving her a gun filled with small balls and went on saying that she needs to hit at least eight of the balloons which were tied on the board to get the bear.

Miyu smiled with confidence and gave him few cents before trying it. She shot the first one, the second one and the rest were still tied on the board. She gasped knowing that she hit only two out of ten and starred at that bear.

"Do you wanna try again?" asked the shop owner, looking at her sad face.

"No, it's alright" replied Miyu with a small smile.

"Here…" said Kanata, placing few cents on the table.

Miyu thought that he was gonna try but she saw him giving the gun to her asking her to go for it again.

Miyu smiled, taking the gun in the hand and aimed at the balloons to have another go but before she could hit it, she felt him touch her hand which was holding the gun and saw that his face was very close to hers as though he was hugging her from behind.

"That's not the way to hold it" she heard him whisper. He adjusted her hold on the gun but she wasn't looking at the balloons. Her heartbeat went crazy when she felt his breath on her cheeks. After few seconds, she saw him moving away from him, giving a small smirk. She then turned, saw the shop owner holding the bear with a smile and noticed that Kanata hit all the ten shots. She gasped and turned to Kanata happily, giving him a big smile and hugged him. Kanata's eyes went wide open but within few seconds Miyu realised what she just did and withdrew from him.

She bit her lower lip embarrassed of what she just did and turned to the shop owner blushing madly and before taking the bear from him replied "Thank you so much".

Kanata smiled at her reaction.

Only right now they noticed that the sky was getting darker and not because it was getting late, it seemed as though it was gonna rain soon. And so they both decided to get home soon without getting wet.

In few minutes they came out of the amusement park and this time they took another direction to reach their place soon.

Miyu was silent all the way as she was really embarrassed of what happened earlier. As soon as they walked beside a playground, Miyu saw a small girl sitting on the sand and this made her to stop. But she wasn't alone, she was with her dad. Kanata noticed that Miyu has stopped and so he went near her, worried.

"Miyu, you alright?" Kanata asked her worriedly but she didn't reply so he looked where she was looking and he saw a little girl in pig-tails and assumed that she would be four or five years.

"Honey, let's go home" said the little girl's dad. He was in his early thirties and had brunet hair and azure eyes.

"No! I don't want to go home, Daddy!" replied the girl looking as though she was gonna cry. Her hair was brunet and her eyes were emerald.

"Come on sweetie, it's gonna rain. You don't want your mom to be mad at us, right?" said her dad again, trying to take her home.

The little girl nodded and said sniffing "But I want to spend more time with you, Daddy".

Her dad smiled, going "I promise you that we'll come here every day and spend time together".

"Really?" asked the little girl with a smile.

He smiled at her and asked "Shall we go now?"

"Okay" replied the little girl happily and they both went out of the place.

Kanata was confused as to why she was staring at them but soon guessed that she must have remembered something…something bad. As soon as he came back to his senses, he saw Miyu sitting on one of the benches, looking really down.

He didn't know how to talk to you since he didn't even know what was wrong with her. So he just went and sat next to her not knowing what to say to her.

"When I was her age I used to go to the playground with my dad as well and the same thing happened when I was like five or something but he never kept him promise again. That night mom and dad had this huge fight and dad left the place. I can never forget that night" he heard her say and also noticed that she had tears which were about to fall any moment.

Kanata didn't know how to console her and so he placed him hand on hers. As soon as she felt his hand on hers she realised how much she broke out and soon wiped those tears which were making their way down her cheeks and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't know why I said all those".

"It's alright" Kanata replied still placing his hand on hers and continued saying "I never went to the playground with my parents. Mom died when I was one or something and since dad wasn't able to move on, he got busy with business and I was always left alone".

Miyu looked at him shocked and said "I'm so…sorry…"

"Don't be…so…shall we go before it rains?" asked Kanata and he had no idea why he said all those to her. Maybe deep inside he wanted her to know about him….maybe….

After few minutes of walk in silence they got near Miyu's house and all the way they were still holding their hands. As soon as they reached her place she let go of her hand from his grasp, still blushing.

"Thank you so much Kanata. I really had a good time with you" said Miyu slightly blushing while looking straight into those auburn eyes.

Kanata didn't reply but stepped near her, tugging her hair behind her ear moved closer to her face. As soon as she saw him near her, she felt herself closing her eyes. He placed his lips on hers just for a second and when he withdrew, he saw her emerald eyes open slowly.

Kanata smirked whilst going "Two more to go!" and started walking away from her.

"WHAT? What do you mean?" shouted Miyu running towards the gate.

She saw him turning the corner whilst her hand making its way to her lips and hugged her bear so close smiling before turning towards her house.

**END OF CHAPTER**

How was it? Was it good? I hope you guys liked it…. Do give me a Review after reading it.


	7. Unexpected Arrival

Hurray! I'm done with the Chapter. I'm not sure whether it's good but tried my best. Well hope you guys like it…. HAPPY NEW YEAR for everyone and have a blast year 2011. Have a great year. I thank everyone who supported me. Thanks a lot!

**Recap**

"_Thank you so much Kanata. I really had a good time with you" said Miyu slightly blushing while looking straight into those auburn eyes._

_Kanata didn't reply but stepped near her, tugging her hair behind her ear moved closer to her face. As soon as she saw him near her, she felt herself closing her eyes. He placed his lips on hers just for a second and when he withdrew, he saw her emerald eyes open slowly._

_Kanata smirked whilst going "Two more to go!" and started walking away from her._

"_WHAT? What do you mean?" shouted Miyu running towards the gate._

_She saw him turning the corner whilst her hand making its way to her lips and hugged her bear so close smiling before turning towards her house._

"**Unexpected Arrival****"**

**CHAPTER 7**

It was already last week of November and so the weather was getting colder day by day. Miyu, opening her emerald eyes saw that it was just five in the morning and since she couldn't sleep, got up to get ready for school. She wore white full sleeved T-shirt and blue pants. As she combed her long blonde hair, she remembered the day with the brunet yesterday. She brought her hand to her lips as she remembered his lips on hers and went red completely.

Miyu took a huge breathe and went downstairs.

Her mom was still in her room and since it was just six now she thought she'll prepare breakfast for her mom_(of course she'll burn down the kitchen if she tries new so prepared what she was good at)._

She first made some juice for her mom and thought of preparing omelets and some roasted bread.

As soon as she prepared orange juice, she kept that on the table and smiled at the person approaching the table who had a surprised look on her face and went "Good morning mom!"

"What are you doing?" asked Miki letting out a yawn.

"I woke up early so I thought I'll help you by preparing breakfast" replied Miyu with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you honey" was Miki's reply.

"Just go get ready mom. Breakfast will be ready soon" said Miyu as she took few eggs from the fridge.

Miyu set the table with the dishes on it and waited for her mom to come.

"Looks delicious!" said Miki coming down the stairs and took a seat opposite to Miyu's.

Miyu was having a glass of a juice and they both were silent, having their food.

"So how was the date with Kanata?" asked Miki with a smile on her face.

"What?" asked Miyu choking at the question which was raised.

"I couldn't ask you yesterday so tell me honey, how was the date?" Miki asked her again with a mischievous glow in her eyes.

"Erm…. It was o…okay" muttered Miyu slowly going red around her cheeks.

Miki raised her eyebrows.

"It was nothing" replied slowly, now blushing madly.

Miki smiled at her.

"I got to go to school mom. I'll talk to you later" said Miyu, taking her bag and completely changing the subject.

"It's just seven in the morning and you still have an hour. I thought Nanami was gonna pick you up?" asked Miki, waiting for her to reply.

"Nanami got an early practice mom so she couldn't come and since I woke up early I thought I'll walk to school. It's not that far anyways" replied Miyu smiling and opened the door to leave.

"Oh alright then, have a nice day honey" answered Miki.

"Bye mom!" cried Miyu before disappearing from the site.

Miyu walked slowly, feeling the cold breeze all over her body, making her long hair flow in the breeze. She always loves it when the climate isn't really hot. She watched and enjoyed every step she took to reach her school.

Around half past seven she reached her school and went to her class. She had her English and she was glad that she didn't have Chemistry today.

Miyu sighed taking her seat.

"_Two more to go!"_

"What did he mean by that? What was he referring to? Did he mean the date or th… the… " muttered Miyu blushing madly. She was just happy that no one was here and especially _him_.

She stood up and went near the window to get some fresh breeze as she felt herself getting warm, thinking about him.

As soon as she opened the window she saw a soccer ball hitting the ground and saw a brunet approaching the ball. When he neared the ball, she recognized the brunet in a second as he was the same brunet who had been haunting her ever since she entered this school.

Kanata turned his head, looked at the blonde who stood near the window and his lips turned to a huge smirk.

"_Two more to go!"_

Miyu flushed completely as soon as she saw his amazing smirk and turned her back to him, trying to avoid his gaze.

After few minutes she turned again to see the brunet but he wasn't there. She thought that he might have gone to the field and let out a sigh.

"Come on girl avoid him and don't be tensed. Everything would be fine" muttered Miyu and went to her seat.

Soon her friends Nanami, Pete and Chris entered their class and as soon as they saw Miyu, they broke a mischievous smile.

"Hey Guys" said Miyu looking really confused.

"Well well Miyu, how was your date with Kanata? We heard the new" Pete was the first to ask her and he was grinning hugely.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Chris asked her with a sad look on her face.

Nanami just gave her a smirk.

Miyu was taken back with all these questions and started "Er…well it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't a..a d...ate"

"Oh really?" asked Nanami still not believing her.

"Hmm…well…" started Miyu but as soon as she heard the bell, she yelled "That's the bell guys, back to classes"

The other three glared at her and turned to their respective places for the classes.

Miyu was really thankful for the bell as she didn't know what to say to them.

The rest of the classes went horribly bad as they had so much to learn. As soon as the bell rang, Miyu excused herself to the locker asking her friends to meet her in the cafeteria.

After keeping her books in the locker, Miyu turned her way towards the cafeteria and within seconds she saw Kanata and Nozomu walking towards her way. Miyu tried not to look at him and when they crossed she saw those auburn eyes looked at her from the corner of his eyes, smirking.

Miyu blushed at once, walking really fast now.

"Dammit Miyu!" muttered Miyu to herself.

"_Why the hell are you getting all nervous about? He's such a jerk. How dare he smirk at me? Urg….he's…."_Miyu was yelling at him in her thought but before she could continued she heard voices when she entered the cafeteria.

"Stay right there, Kouzuki!" came a voice and Miyu looked at the person who had just disturbed her thoughts and sighed.

"What do you want Cooper?" asked Miyu looking really bored.

"Is it true that you and Saionji went on a date?" she asked her, glaring.

"How did you…I mean who said…" stammered Miyu searching for words.

"What if she went with him and what's your problem, Cooper?" came a harsh voice beside Miyu.

"My problem? Well how could the great Saionji take such a loser like her to a date? Or is it just a rumor, Tenshi?" asked Ashley looking at Miyu.

"How dare you talk about my friend like that?" started Nanami taking a step towards Ashley ready to slap her.

"You know what, if you wanna know ask Kanata yourself. Don't bother us" now it was Chris who spoke.

Miyu just smiled as she was really happy to have them as her friends.

"Now now girls, there's no need to fight for such a small thing" started Pete, walking in between them.

All the girls just glared at him.

"If you wanna go on a date that much, I can take you on a date, Ashley" asked Pete trying to sound romantic.

Nanami, Miyu and Chris gasped.

Ashley looked from head to toe with a disgusted look on her face, going "Ew…not in this life time, loser"

After that Ashley and her friends walked out of the cafeteria and the other girls just broke out laughing.

"Well that's a nice way to shut her up" Nanami said as the four, sitting on the table.

"Come on girls, I really asked her" replied Pete looking really sad.

"You should have seen her face, she despises you" said Chris and the girls laughed again.

After few minutes, Miyu rubbed those tears which were formed out of laughter and said smiling "Come on Pete. Cheer up, better luck next time".

"Yeah…" replied Pete with a huge smile.

Finally all their classes got over and students started to move towards the ground. Nanami went for the practice asking Miyu to wait for her. Miyu walked away from her locker bring her books in her bag and went towards the ground.

"So Kanata?" started Nozomu taking his books from the locker.

"Hmm yeah..?" said Kanata still not looking at him.

"You seem different these days" said Nozomu, smirking.

"Really…?" asked Kanata still getting his books from the locker.

"Yeah… with Miyu and don't act as though you dunno what I'm saying" said Nozomu waiting for his reply.

"There's nothing going on" replied Kanata firmly.

"Whatever you say" said Nozomu, smirking and started to walk towards the ground.

Kanata sighed and closed his locker but before he could walk away, he saw Miyu passing through this way and smiled.

Miyu, tugging her hair behind her ear spotted Kanata near the end of the corridor, looking at her; she glared and turned her face away from his.

"Hey" called Kanata before Miyu passed him.

Miyu turned her head towards the person who just called her going, "What do you want?"

Kanata sighed, stepping forward before her face to face still his lips curving to a smirk said "You still owe me two".

"I owe you nothing" replied Miyu trying really hard not to blush.

"Let me remind you something, you were the one who ruined my shirt. Not once but thrice!" said Kanata.

"FINE! What do you want?" cried Miyu trying to control herself.

"Which one do you want? Anything is okay with me" said Kanata, smirking trying to catch those emerald eyes.

Miyu gasped at that statement.

"You aren't getting anything from me Saionji" yelled Miyu, pushing him little whilst making her way towards the ground blushing.

Kanata turned towards the Miyu who passed him and walked towards the ground, smiling.

"_I hate that stupid Kanata!"_Miyu cursed him and when she finally reached the ground, she saw someone standing in front of her with a smile.

Miyu gasped as she noticed who it was.

"Surprise!" said the ash-green haired guy, smiling.

"Mizuki" whispered Miyu, rushing towards him and hugged him tightly.

**END OF CHAPTER**

So how was it guys? Well do review after reading it. It would be really nice to hear your comments.


	8. The Confession

Sorry guys! I know it's been so long… I've been a little busy and I hope you still remember this story… This chapter might be really small but I hope you'll enjoy…. I hope all 12th class students have written their exams well…. I'm dedicating to all of them….All the very best guys!

**RECAP**

"You aren't getting anything from me Saionji" yelled Miyu, pushing him little whilst making her way towards the ground blushing.

Kanata turned towards the Miyu who passed him and walked towards the ground, smiling.

"_I hate that stupid Kanata!"_Miyu cursed him and when she finally reached the ground, she saw someone standing in front of her with a smile.

Miyu gasped as she noticed who it was.

"Surprise!" said the ash-green haired guy, smiling.

"Mizuki" whispered Miyu, rushing towards him and hugged him tightly.

**CHAPTER 8**

"**The Confession"**

"Oh my god! What a pleasant surprise! And I'm so happy to see you" said Miyu smiling, still hugging him, her arms around his neck.

Mizuki smiled and hugged her back but unknown to them a certain brunet was just glaring at the ash-green haired guy. He was so mad and was in the verge of punching that guy, hugging _her._

"So what are you doing here anyways, Mizuki?" asked Miyu breaking away from his embrace.

"Well I came to….." he started but before he could continue further, he noticed few people staring at them with weird expression on their faces.

Miyu was confused why he had stopped abruptly and so she turned to the direction where he was looking and smiled gently.

As she noticed that it was her dear friends, she made her way towards them whilst dragging Mizuki along with them.

"These are my friends, Mizuki. This is Nanami, Chris, Peter and this is Nozomu" said Miyu as she introduced her friends to Mizuki one by one but she was a little taken back seeing Nozomu was with them as well.

Mizuki shook his hands with them, giving them his genuine smile.

"Guys, this is Mizuki Yamamura and he's my old friend" started Miyu and Mizuki looked at her for a second and turned his head towards her friends smiling and she continued saying "He was my neighbor and my schoolmate as well…kinda my senior".

"Nice to meet you all" he acknowledged.

"Mom would be thrilled to see you. Would you like to come and meet her if you got the time?" asked Miyu, turning towards him.

"You know I'll" responded Mizuki, smiling.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then" said Miyu looking at her friends.

Mizuki spotted a pair of auburn eyes staring at him…no actually glaring at him a few feet away from them. Mizuki had similar eyes compared to his hair and those were meeting the eyes of certain brunet's just for a second but soon were interrupted by the voice of Miyu.

"Shall we go then?" asked Miyu uncertainly.

"Huh…oh yea…sure lets go" answered back Mizuki and started to move away from the them.

"He was really cute" exclaimed Chris out of the blue.

"What?" said Pete, looking surprised.

"Yea… he was kinda cute" replied Nanami, grinning at Chris.

"What? He was not!" this time it was Nozomu's turn to burst.

Pete, Chris and Nanami looked surprisingly at Nozomu's sudden exclamation and he just walked away from them as he was really embarrassed for the moment he had few minutes back. For just a second he got a little mad not cause of that guy but because of _her._

"Do you think he was her boyfriend?" exclaimed Pete out of blue.

"I dunno…" shrugged Nanami.

"Come on guys, why you have to think that way. Even if he was her boyfriend, it doesn't matter for us. We would be happy for her" replied Chris, defending Miyu.

"Yea…" whispered Nanami looking at a certain brunet who had just passed them, she was sure he had heard them. His face showed no expression….she sighed wondering what the brunet's thought were.

"So who was he?" asked Mizuki, walking beside Miyu.

"Who?" asked Miyu looking at him.

"The brunet one… he was a few feet away from us" said Mizuki.

"You mean Kanata?" asked Miyu uncertainly.

"Hmm…Is he your friend?" he asked her again.

"Friend? Well…y..ea kinda" replied Miyu turning her head away from his as a small blush appeared around her cheeks.

"Hmmm…" was his only response.

"Why do you ask, Mizuki?" asked Miyu with a surprise tone.

"Nothing special… I just saw him…" he replied slowly, deeply in thought.

"Anyways… I was seriously shocked to see you here. How come you are here?" asked Miyu, smiling at him.

"My dad does business here and I came to visit him with my grandma. I'll be leaving tomorrow by that way" replied Mizuki looking kinda nervous.

"Oh yeah… I completely forgot that your dad lives here….sorry really" responded Miyu and was quite surprised that he actually had come to visit his dad nevertheless she didn't say anything. Mizuki's dad owns a manufacturing company and since he travels a lot and his wife passed ten years back, he left him with his mother. Mizuki never complained about his father not visiting him often and he didn't actually care that he was alone with his grandma.

After few minutes, they finally reached Miyu's place.

"So is this your place? It looks really good from here" said Mizuki, looking at her, smiling.

"Thanks… well come on in then…" replied Miyu, whilst opening her front door. She was really sure that her mom was already there.

"Wow you're early" exclaimed Miki, sitting comfortably on the couch reading a journal.

"Yea… Look who's here mom" said Miyu, making space for Mizuki to enter her living room.

As soon as she saw Mizuki enter, she was completely taken by surprise and she hugged him, smiling.

"What a surprise, Mizuki? It's been so long since I saw you. I'm so happy that you are here" said Miki going on and on about how happy she was to see him. Their talks were still going on even while they were having dinner together. Miki invited him to have dinner with them. Miki always liked Mizuki as he was such a fine guy and even when he was always alone, he would never complain and always had a smiling face which sometimes never reached his eyes. She always welcomes him with warm hug and he was quite attached to their family. Since he was alone, Miki always invites him everywhere they go so that he could have some fun as well.

"So Mizuki, are you still planning on becoming a photographer" asked Miki, still a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course I'm. After my final year exams I'm planning to join as one in a fashion designer Company as a part time to pay off my college funds" said Mizuki, taking a bite of pizza which they ordered.

"That's awesome Mizuki. So I'm guessing we would be seeing loads of your work? I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Miyu, now jumping off from her seat.

"Sort of…thanks" replied Mizuki.

"I'm happy that you are pursuing your dream and I still remember you taking pictures of Miyu all the time when we were there? It was so cute" said Miki, suddenly a smirk playing on her lips.

"Mom, could you just not talk about that?" cried Miyu, her face completely flushed. As for Mizuki, he just managed to give them a smile.

"I still can't believe that you guys aren't together anymore" muttered Miki to herself not looking at them but they both heard her loud and clear.

Miyu just glared at her mom for bringing up the topic and as she turned to face him, she couldn't guess what he was thinking cause he was concentrating something on the floor and his hair completely covering his forehead. She didn't know what to say since her mom brought their subject and especially when he's here too.

"Oh no! I really have to go now. I promised grandma that I would come back soon" said Mizuki now looking at his watch.

"That's too bad. Well honey, take care of yourself. Do visit us soon" said Miki, leaning forward to give him a quick hug.

"Hmmm… Miyu…?"

Miyu looked at him wondering what he was gonna ask and her heart was going crazy as well.

"Well… I… forgot the way to the bus stop. Could you come with me?" asked Mizuki, messing up his ash-green hair feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh sure…" replied Miyu sighing.

As they walked in those streets side by side, both lost in their own thoughts and didn't even utter a single word. They were only few feet away from the bus stop when…

"You know… I still have our pictures and I'll always have it, Miyu" said Mizuki, still walking.

Miyu stopped as she didn't know how to react for this.

He turned towards her with a sad smile on his face and said "The main reason why I came here was to see you, Miyu". Miyu raised her head to look at him as he continued saying "I still think about us all the time and i still don't get it why you broke up with me. I wanted you to know how I really feel about you Miyu".

Miyu's eyes started to blur as tears made their ways to her cheeks. As soon as he saw her tears, he edged closer to her and his left hand now caressing her cheek, rubbing her tears off with his thump and said gently with all the love he have for her "Please don't cry and you know that it hurts me a lot when you cry cause of me".

"Mizuki, I… I" stuttered Miyu as she didn't find the right words to talk to him.

"I still love you, Miyu" finally he confessed and leaned closer to feel her lips after a long time, hoping that she would understand how he really feels.

Miyu's eyes slowly started to close as well….

**END OF CHAPTER**

How was it?I know it's too simple and I'll try to make the next chap interesting as far as possible… :) Don't forget to review when you finish the chapter…. It would be really nice…


	9. Love is Everywhere

_"I still think about us all the time and i still don't get it why you broke up with me. I wanted you to know how I really feel about you Miyu"._

_Miyu's eyes started to blur as tears made their ways to her cheeks. As soon as he saw her tears, he edged closer to her and his left hand now caressing her cheek, rubbing her tears off with his thump and said gently with all the love he have for her "Please don't cry and you know that it hurts me a lot when you cry cause of me"._

_"Mizuki, I… I" stuttered Miyu as she didn't find the right words to talk to him._

_"I still love you, Miyu" finally he confessed and leaned closer to feel her lips after a long time, hoping that she would understand how he really feels._

_Miyu's eyes slowly started to close as well…._

**Chapter 9**

"**Love Is Everywhere"**

"_Do you think he was her boyfriend?" _ Kanata snapped open his eyes and sat on his bed, his hair messed and his legs spread around the bed.

"Urg!" cried Kanata while falling on the bed once again, "Why do I think about her? Why is she torturing me like this?"

Kanata massaged his forehead as he kept thinking about them and shut his eyes to get some sleep, going …..

"I hate her!"

"_I love you!" _ Miyu opened her eyes slowly, remembering what Mizuki told her a few minutes back. Tears rushed from her gorgeous eyes as she couldn't control it anymore. She was gazing upon the ceiling, lying on her bed thinking how she was gonna answer him and most importantly 'what'. She obviously had a huge crush on him and when he proposed she accepted it happily but why doesn't she feel the same way about him or does she still have those feelings? The answer for that one, even she has no clue.

She couldn't remember when she had slept that night and all she knew now was that she was gonna be late for school if she doesn't get ready soon. Miyu saw a note on the dining table and she knew it was her mom saying that she had to leave early and she noticed that her mom found some time to prepare breakfast for her but she was in no mood to have any, so she locked her house and stepped out to reach her school as soon as possible.

She took her cell to give a call to Nanami but before she could, she remembered Nanami saying an early practice so she just slide it back into her bag and started walking towards her school wishing she could reach soon.

"_As soon as Mizuki neared her, she couldn't do anything other than close her eyes as well. He gently placed his lips on hers to show how much he had missed her and how much he loves her. Miyu's knees were getting weak and couldn't stand as she started shivering and her heartbeat was running like crazy. She didn't know what to do and when she let the way her heart says…._

"_Two more to go!" _

_Miyu's eyes snapped open pushing him with her hands on his torso, looking really shocked for some reason and was panting for air so badly._

"_Miyu, what happened?" asked Mizuki looking a little dejected and worried at the same time as he couldn't read her mind at all._

"_I can't do this Mizuki. I do…n't..." started Miyu tears forming near her eyes._

"_It's okay… well you don't have to decide right away. I'm leaving tomorrow evening before that I'll be waiting outside your school grounds for your answer. Whatever it is I would want you to tell me then" said Mizuki, looking really serious and gently pressed his lips on her soft cheeks before turning his back to her._

"_Mizuki….!" called Miyu, not looking at him at all._

"_It's okay Miyu, I'll leave from here but will be coming tomorrow for sure…."_

"Miyu!"

Miyu was startled as she heard someone shouting her name, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Nozomu?" Miyu was shocked to see him pulling his car for a stop.

"Wanna hop in since we're going to the same school and I guess we better reach soon or else we are gonna be really late…" asked Nozomu, giving her a genuine smile.

"No… it's okay… I don't wanna trouble you…" replied Miyu.

"Oh come on… it's not a trouble at all. Hurry up we don't wanna be late for school" said Nozomu, opening the door beside his for her to get it.

"Okay… thanks a lot" said Miyu, taking a seat beside his.

Miyu was silent all the way, thinking what she was gonna tell him.

As soon as Nozomu pulled at the parking lot, he asked "You alright Miyu? You look a little pale".

"I'm really okay… well thanks for the ride. Really thanks and see you around" replied Miyu tried to give him a good smile.

"Sure anytime… see yea…" said Nozomu but knew something was really wrong with Miyu.

As soon as she came inside the corridor, she went to her locker to take her books and rushed to her class so that she wouldn't miss her class. In that hurry she bumped onto some brunet, making his books and hers fall on the floor.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't see you coming. I'm really sorry" said Miyu not looking at the brunet, as she collected her books and bowed a little before running back to her class.

"_She said sorry?" _thought Kanata, noticing she didn't even look at him and not even for a second. He just jerked his head and headed towards his class.

Miyu was already late for her math class as she entered the class and so she apologized before entering the class. She noticed her friends looking at her so she smiled at them a little before taking her seat.

Miyu wasn't able to concentrate at all in class as few things were disturbing her. One what she was gonna tell Mizuki and the second why couldn't she meet Kanata's eyes and why did she feel bad like _guilty_ looking at him. She didn't know…

Her classes were hectic that day and she was kinda thankful that her friends didn't ask her anything yet. It wasn't like she didn't want them to know, she just didn't want to worry them.

She tried hard to concentrate on her classes but all she could think was what she was gonna reply to Mizuki and why is she feeling sad looking at Kanata. She wanted to talk to someone about it but she doesn't how to say it.

"Miyu! What are you doing here?"

Miyu lifted her head to see those navy blue eyes looking so worried. Miyu was sitting under a huge tree, deeply into her thoughts. Without her knowledge tears started flowing from her eyes and so Miyu gently brushed them away.

Nanami let out a huge sigh and sat beside Miyu, said "what happened to you all day Miyu? If you don't wanna say then that's fine, I wouldn't compel you but don't be so sad. Whatever it is, it's going be alright but do tell someone about your worries…."

But before she could finish it, fresh tears gushed out of Miyu's eyes and she hugged Nanami going, "I dunno what to do Nanami. I dunno whether I love him and I'm confused."

"Miyu, what happened?" asked Nanami, her voice little soften.

Miyu sniffed before breaking her hug and gazed upon the sky, going "When I was around five, mom and dad had this huge fight and dad just left both of us in the middle of the night. I was a kid and didn't know what was happening but my mom was broken to the core. After that dad used to come and meet me sometime but I never knew what was happening between them. Two years back dad filed a divorce against my mom and she was suffering a lot to take care of everything. I couldn't do anything for her and he didn't do anything either."

Nanami didn't know what to say to her but placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her little and asking her to go on.

"I had a huge crush on Mizuki and when he proposed I was happy about it and accepted it as well. But later on I started to fear that same thing would happen to us and I was scared that he might leave me one day and I can never face that. I broke up with him last year and mom got transferred here and after a long time I've been really happy and enjoying every day here. Things started to change and I dunno how I feel about him now…."

"Mizuki wanted an answer I guess?" asked Nanami.

"Yea… the thing is I dunno what I want to say and I have this guilty feeling that I have hurt Ka…." Miyu bit her lip stopping her from finishing the sentence.

Nanami understood what was going on Miyu's mind and said, smiling "it's okay to be confused. Don't think you'll end up like your parents. Maybe it didn't work out for them but that doesn't mean it wouldn't for you. Don't be scared of love because it's everywhere around you. Love is not a thing you should fear as it gives you the strength whenever you need it. If you really love Mizuki, next time when you see him, look him in the eye and you'll for sure know what he means to you."

Miyu though still in dilemma, she kinda got cheered up and smiled truly at Nanami for being there for her and said "Thanks a lot".

"You don't have to thank me idiot, now everybody is worried so come on lets go to class" shouted Nanami smiling and grabbed Miyu's hand whilst pulling her to class.

Unknown to them, a brunet was lying on the branch of the tree, listened to all of it. Though he shouldn't have heard all that, it wasn't his fault because he was sleeping on the tree when Miyu's sobs woke him up.

Chris and Pete were waiting for the two near cafeteria and so soon as they came Chris gave a huge hug to Miyu which made her feel really good and she was very happy to have them as her friends and she was sure she could tell them anything. That afternoon she was just hung around with her friends forgetting everything about him.

Finally her classes got over for the day and started to tense up as she didn't know how to tell Mizuki. She looked at Nanami who was giving her encouraging smile, asking her to go and do what she really wants.

Miyu came out of the building, making her way towards the gate spotted Mizuki near it which made her freeze. She couldn't move any of her muscles as she was really tensed. She turned to see Nanami, few feet behind her, giving her a nod to go on and she met auburn eyed person looking straight into her emerald one, she turned away at once and started walking towards the gate where _he was._

And there he was, Mizuki, looking nervous and curious waiting for Miyu's reply all day. As soon as Miyu saw Mizuki, she knew what she has to say and so she smiled at him, looking confident that her decision is not wrong. Mizuki couldn't himself from breaking into a smile even in his state after seeing her genuine smile.

"hey Mizuki!" said Miyu warmly and continued saying "I'm really sorry for hurting you so much and for making you wait as well."

"You don't have say sorry to me because I…" started Mizuki.

"I really like you a lot Mizuki but…" started Miyu looking into ash green eyed going, "that's not enough… I don't have that kinda feeling towards you. I care a lot about you and you are very important to me but I don't love…."

"It's okay Miyu" muttered Mizuki lightly.

Miyu was little surprised with his reaction as she was expecting him to be mad for dumping him but not this.

Mizuki gave her a weak smile, going, "When I heard a **but **all my hopes were crushed but it's alright because all I wanted from you is the truth. Though sometimes truth sucks, I'll get used to it _soon._"

"I'm sorry Mizuki, you must hate me for saying all this" said Miyu, shutting her eyes.

Mizuki smiled whist holding her cheeks in his hand and lifted them saying "I cannot say that I'm not hurt but I can never hate you Miyu…not now… not ever."

Miyu didn't know what to say to him because she knew she hurt him badly.

"I guess I'll leave now because I have a fight to catch in few hours. But can I hug you for the last time?" asked Mizuki but before he could finish it, Miyu jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Mizuki smiled and hugged her back.

"Goodbye Mizuki" said Miyu, breaking the hug and she stood there until he disappeared in the street. Miyu turned to meet her friends but before taking a step, she saw a particular brunet passing right beside her.

"Kanata" muttered Miyu before controlling herself from calling him but he heard it as he stopped and tilted his head to see her whilst raising his eyebrows.

"Ahemmm.. Mmmm.. Ca..can I get ri…ride back h…ome if you don't mind? Miyu blabbered something and bent her head down looking all flushed and hoped he didn't hear any of it but he smirked as she looked so cute, going all shy.

As soon as Kanata took a step towards the parking lot without even a word, Miyu cursed herself for asking him.

"Hey Blondie!" Miyu looked at the same brunet, calling her from few feet away and he asked her "Aren't you gonna come?"

Miyu was shocked at first and in few seconds started walking towards that particular brunet and smiled.

And so did he…

**End of Chapter**

**I'm really sorry…it has been sooooooooo long since I updated this story. Pls forgive me for that. I'll make sure to finish this story.. I know this chapter isn't that great but hoping it's not that bad. Only one way for me to know…. Read & Review**


End file.
